The Spectacular Spider-Arc
by AgentSpider
Summary: Jaune was a normal boy trying to get into Beacon, but a year before he does he gets bit by a Genetically Enhanced Spider on a field trip to Oscorp. Now with powers he struggles to use them as supervillains appear in Vale while trying to keep people from guessing he's the new hero on the block Spider-Man. Rated T for now and Pairing Undecided for now.
1. Chapter 1: A Day as Jaune Arc

**I've seen some Spidey/RWBY crossovers but I'm surprised to find that I'm the first one to write a version where Jaune is Spider-Man.**

** In my opinion I think that Jaune is a good candidate for it.**

** Now this story will begin a year before the events of RWBY with Jaune actually in Signal instead of faking his transcripts and I will try to keep him in character but he will have some of Peter's sense of humor along with his personality.**

** Oh and since he's going to Signal he'll meet Ruby and Yang a year early so the weapon talk from the second episode will happen in this chapter, just a heads up on that one.**

** So without further adu, here's the Spectacular Spider-Arc and I'll also get the second chapter to Ultimate Spider-Man: Rebirth as soon as I can!**

_**Chapter 01: A Day as Jaune Arc**_

A red head man in a black business suit was staring intently at a spider inside of a cage.

"So this was the only surviving specimen?" He asked a scientist that had blonde hair and dog ears.

"Yes Mr. Osborn." The man said with a nod. "Specimen 54 was the only survivor for your Oz formula."

Norman Osborn gave a nod as he looked at the spider to see it staring back at him as it's mandibles twitched and it slammed against the glass. "Feisty little creature." He said sounding amused.

"Mr. Osborn." The scientist spoke up again.

"What is it Daniel?" Norman turned to the faunus.

Many people treat Faunus a human with animal like characteristics, as second class citizens even after the Faunus Right's Revolution.

But Norman was actually interested in them.

He sees them as the next step of evolution. Their power and grace.

That was why most of his scientists and employees were either Faunus or people who had no problem with them.

"I just want to know... What exactly do you plan to do with the spider?" Daniel asked curiously.

Norman looked away from him. "At this point, nothing." Norman lied before his phone rang. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A blonde haired sixteen year old boy with blue eyes wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans and a sword at his side, sighed as he sat in a class.

His name was Jaune Arc and he was in a dilemma.

This was his last year to make an impression to get inside of Beacon Academy and that was why he was in Signal.

Now his grades were good.

His fighting skills?

Not so much.

But he wanted to go to Beacon badly.

It was _THE_ school for future Hunters and Huntresses.

Why does he want to be a Hunter?

His Father, his Grandfather, even his Great Grandfather were great heroes in the wars of their time and he wanted to follow in their footsteps.

As if he could though.

He could barely beat an academy student in a fight, there were thirteen year olds that were stronger than him.

Giving a sigh, Jaune heard his name being called and he looked up to see that he was called to spar with the bane of his life.

Cardin Winchester.

Cardin was a racist bully who thinks of Faunus as nothing more than animals and he's taken to making Jaune's life a living hell for the heck of it.

"Come on Jauney Boy." Cardin taunted as he walked to the field with his mace in his hand. "I promise to go easy on you."

Glaring at him, Jaune walked to the field pulling his sword, a weapon that's called Crocea Mors out of the sheath before he grabbed it and it became a shield.

He knew he would lose, but he wants to beat Cardin so badly.

As the bell sounded, Jaune took off at Cardin who swung his mace and when Jaune blocked with the shield he didn't see Cardin's leg kicking his feet out from underneath him.

Falling on the ground, Jaune rolled to the side as Cardin tried to slam his mace in his chest, Jaune was back on his feet as he began swinging the sword using the basic kata's he was taught.

Cardin laughed as he easily blocked them. "Man you are too weak." He taunted as he had enough and slammed the mace into his shield knocking it out of his hand before he slammed the mace in Jaune's chest, knocking him out of the ring.

_Loser: Jaune Arc._

Jaune groaned as Cardin laughed. "Better luck next time Jauney Boy."

"That's enough Mr. Winchester." Their teacher Danny Rand a man in his early forties with blonde hair wearing a green shirt and yellow pants, said with a warning in his tone.

Cardin shrugged but he still had the smirk.

As the bell rang for class to let out, Jaune stopped when he heard Mr. Rand call. "Mr. Arc, a moment of your time?"

Thinking he was in trouble, Jaune turned and walked back to see Mr. Rand heading to his office.

Following Mr. Rand, Jaune was surprised to see him pouring two cups of herbal tea. "Yes Mr. Rand?"

"Sit." Mr. Rand said as he offered the tea before continuing. "Who trained you?"

"What?" Jaune was not expecting that one.

"Who trained you." Mr. Rand repeated.

"No one." Jaune said in embarrassment.

Mr. Rand gave a nod. "So all of that was self-taught?"

"Yes."

Mr. Rand was quiet as he took a sip of his tea before motioning Jaune to do the same. "Why are you here?"

Now Jaune was confused. "Because you asked me to?" He said although it sounded like a question.

Shaking his head, Mr. Rand clarified. "I meant, why are you in Signal?" He asked looking Jaune in the eye. "Why do you want to go to Beacon?"

"... I want to be a Hunter." Jaune said thinking he was going to get kicked out because of his horrible spar. "It's my dream."

"And you will do anything for that dream?" Mr. Rand questioned as Jaune gave a nod.

"Yes sir."

"Very well." Mr. Rand stood up. "If you want me to help you, then meet me tonight for some extra lessons."

Jaune looked at Mr. Rand in surprise. "W-Wha?"

His surprise grew when Mr. Rand smiled. "You have potential just no training." He told the confused teenager.

"But why?" Jaune asked wondering why Mr. Rand was going to go out of his way for him.

"Tonight." Mr. Rand said as he left without answering Jaune's questions.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Heading to his next class, Jaune rounded the corner only for something to slam into him.

"Sorry." Jaune shook his head as he looked to see that it was a fourteen year old girl with short black hair that had red on the strands, a pale complexion wearing a black blouse and a red skirt that was covered in a red cloak, but what surprised him were her silverish eyes.

"I should be apologizing." Jaune said helping her up. "Jaune Arc."

The girl gave a nod. "Ruby."

"So why were you in a hurry?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Almost late to class." Ruby said as she looked at her watch. "Sorry I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Jaune!"

As she left, somehow becoming rose petals letting Jaune know that her semblance was her speed the bell rang causing his eyes to widen.

"Ah crap!" Jaune began to run.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thankfully, considering how he was rarely late he got off lightly as he sat listening to their science teacher Mr. Hank McCoy who was a gorilla Faunus.

It wasn't fur that showed, it was that his feet were giant hands as he wore a white lab coat and had dark hair tied in a ponytail as he wore glasses.

"Now remember, in four days we're having a Field Trip to Oscorp so please have your permission slips signed and ready." Mr. McCoy said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "And this Trip is a privilege so be on your best behavior."

With that he looked pointedly at Cardin who smiled innocently trying not to sneer at their Faunus teacher.

As Mr. McCoy continued, Jaune couldn't help but think of why Mr. Rand wanted to help him.

There were countless other students who showed more potential then he did.

Shaking his head, Jaune just paid attention to class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As class ended, Jaune was at his locker getting his books when someone slammed him into it causing him to drop his books.

"Oops, sorry Jauney-Boy." Cardin said laughing as he left.

Grumbling to himself, Jaune began picking up his books as people rushed by to catch the bus only for someone to step on the book as they ran by causing it to be kicked across the hallway.

"Damnit." Jaune cursed.

By the time he got his book and made it out front he saw the bus leaving.

"No, no, no!" Jaune ran to catch up. "Hold the bus!"

But it was no use as by the time the bus rounded the corner, Jaune had to stop to catch his breath placing a hand on his knee to keep from falling over.

"Tough break?" At that voice Jaune turned to see that Ruby girl he accidently ran into a few hours ago and next to her was a blonde haired girl the same age as him with lilac eyes wearing a brown vest that covered a yellow top, black finger-less gloves, an orange scarf around her neck, black shorts and had some yellow bracelets on her wrists.

"Y-Yeah." Jaune panted as he straightened up and frowned. "It's Ruby right?"

"Yup." Ruby gave a nod. "And you're... Jaune?"

Jaune confirmed that with a nod before the blonde intervened. "And how do you two know each other?"

Ruby looked sheepishly at the blonde. "I was using my semblance to get to class but when I rounded the corner I accidently ran into Jaune."

"It was my fault mostly for not paying attention." Jaune said before holding his hand out to the blonde. "Names Jaune Arc, short, sweet and rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Is that so lady killer?" She asked with a teasing smirk as she accepted the handshake, squeezing a bit as Jaune tried not to wince in pain. "Well I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's Older Sister."

Jaune didn't even question how they were sisters from looking too different from each other due to the fact that his pupils shrank.

Yang Xiao Long.

She was one of the strongest female Huntress In-Training in his year and her weapons were Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets called Ember Celica.

Not seeing his pupils shrink, Yang continued. "Aren't you that guy who always loses against Cardin?"

Jaune was hanging his head in shame now. "Thanks for reminding me." He muttered.

Seeing that Ruby quickly changed the conversation. "So I have this." She pulled something off her back that was red before it unfolded into a giant mechanical scythe causing Jaune's eyes to nearly bug out of his head.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?" He asked shocked at seeing someone with one.

The only other person with a scythe was a legendary hunter named Qrow.

Ruby gave a nod. "It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle."

"So it's a gun to?" Jaune asked in surprise as Ruby gave a nod.

"I still say you went overboard with designing it." Yang inputted as Ruby rubbed her head with some embarrassment showing.

"I'm a dork with weapons." Ruby said before looking at Jaune. "So what do you have?"

"Oh uh." Jaune pulled his sword out. "I have this sword." He said feeling a little lame.

"Oooh." Ruby looked a little fascinated.

"And this sheath is also a shield." Jaune said pulling it off his hip.

"What do they do?" Yang asked curiously.

"Uh the shield gets smaller so if I get tired of holding it I can just... Put it away."

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "But wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"... Yeah." Jaune admitted. "It would, so you made that?"

"Yeah I designed and made Crescent Rose." Ruby said holding the scythe happily. "Didn't you design your weapon?"

"Uh no, it's actually a hand-me down." Jaune said putting it up. "My Dad used it as well as his Father and my Great Grandpa."

"Sounds more like a family heirloom." Yang said with her arms crossed.

"Well I like it." Ruby said surprising Jaune. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics."

"Yeah, the classics." Jaune said as Ruby put Crescent Rose away. "Well it was nice talking to you two, but I need to head home."

"Alright, see you Jaune." Ruby waved as did her sister while Jaune began the walk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Home sweet home." Jaune said before he heard shuffling and he went into the kitchen to see an elderly woman with silver hair that had small tinges of blonde in it. "Hi Mom."

The woman turned and smiled. "Hello Jaune." Violet Arc said to him. "How was your day?"

"It was great." Jaune lied as he sat down. "I won the spar again."

Mrs. Arc gave a smile and Jaune immediately felt guilty.

His Mom always said that he would be a great Hunter like his father after hearing his dream and he didn't want to disappoint her with how he's been losing so he kept that a secret.

But if he didn't start winning spars he won't get accepted into Beacon and then his Mom would be disappointed.

"Well I have a surprise for you." Mrs. Arc said causing Jaune to blink.

"What is it?" Jaune asked curiously as Mrs. Arc put down a plate of spaghetti.

"To celebrate you winning we'll go out for dinner tomorrow." Mrs. Arc said and Jaune smiled feeling guilty again.

"There's no need, Mom." Jaune said.

"Nonsense." Mrs. Arc told him as they ate in silence and that was before Jaune saw the bills on the counter.

"Uh-."

"Oh don't pay any attention to that." Mrs. Arc said quickly as she got up and grabbed them. "Focus on your schooling."

Jaune looked down as he finished his plate. "If you're sure." He said.

After he did the dishes he gave his Mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, pretty lady." He said as he ran up.

Mrs. Arc gave a small laugh. "Oh he's just like you Isaac." She said looking at a picture showing a blonde haired elderly man with blue eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune waited until his Mom was asleep before sneaking back downstairs to see the bills and he looked at them before he winced.

There was no way they had that kind of money.

'_Poor Mom._' Jaune thought looking in the living room where she was asleep. '_She's doing all of this while I'm in school lying about passing._'

There has to be a way for him to get Lien to pay these bills.

Maybe he should just quit Signal and get a job that would be possible for him.

But would he be able to face the disappointment?

Shaking his head, Jaune placed the bills down and walked to his Mom before placing a cover over her to keep her from getting cold.

Turning away from her, Jaune made a decision.

Grabbing Crocea Mors, Jaune began trekking back to school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I see you came." Mr. Rand said as he was sitting in a meditative stance in the gym.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Jaune asked curiously.

"It was your choice to come or not." Mr. Rand said before getting into a stance. "Are you ready, Mr. Arc?"

Pulling his weapon out of it's sheath, Jaune got ready.

**To Be Continued...**

**So what do you think? Next chapter will show the spider bite and how it happens.**

**I bet you weren't expecting the Easter Eggs with Hank McCoy and Danny Rand am I right? I toyed with the idea of having Jaune's father named Peter, but I decided against it.**

**Alright so review and I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Field Trip Gone Wrong

_**Chapter 02: Field Trip Gone Wrong**_

"Oof!" Jaune was on his back before Mr. Rand held a hand to help him up.

"You always seem to lean to the left more than your right." Mr. Rand said as Jaune was pulled to his feet. "Stand like this."

Jaune copied Mr. Rand's stance holding his weapon before Mr. Rand came at him with his fists.

Turns out his semblance was something that allowed his aura to cover his fist making it able to break through walls and it was able to counter Jaune's sword pretty easily.

It was pretty cool.

But as Mr. Rand's other fist came at Jaune, the boy blocked it with his shield and managed to knock the older man back.

It's only been three days and while he knew that Mr. Rand was holding back on him, Jaune couldn't help but feel some confidence at this.

Mr. Rand was an extremely patient man, no matter how many times he had to explain something to Jaune he would do so in a calm tone.

Seeing his small boost of confidence, Mr. Rand did a flip before slamming his fist at Jaune's shield with a little bit more force and Jaune slid back a bit.

"Don't get too overconfident." Mr. Rand warned him. "No matter how strong a person becomes, there will always be someone stronger."

"Don't get cocky." Jaune gave a nod. "Got it."

Mr. Rand then frowned as he saw Jaune was panting already. "We'll have to work on your stamina."

"Yes sensei." Jaune said with a bow.

They continued for another hour before taking a break and that was when Jaune saw something weird.

It was a picture that Mr. Rand had hung up in his office and normally Jaune wouldn't really pay attention to it, but this time he looked at it intently.

It showed Mr. Rand in his thirties with a yellow Handkerchief over his head that had eye holes along with a dragon symbol on his shirt standing next to a man in a white cloak who carried two white daggers, a man with dark hair with a goatee wearing a blue suit with a red cape clasped around him and there was also a teenage kid with auburn hair, sunglasses and a cane.

But what caught Jaune's attention was his Dad in that picture.

"You knew my Dad?" Jaune asked gaining Mr. Rand's attention as he saw Jaune looking at the picture.

"He and I were teammates in Beacon." Mr. Rand answered before chuckling lightly. "Due to my semblance he's taken to calling me the Iron Fist."

Jaune gave a small chuckle, knowing his Mom said that his Dad loved to hand out nicknames.

Mr. Rand had a far-off look in his eyes as he gazed at the photo, most likely lost in memories. "So who are the others?" Jaune asked because his Dad never really told him much about his days as a Hunter due to him dying when he was eight.

"The man in white was Marc Spector." Mr. Rand pointed at the man with the daggers. "But due to his fascination with looking at the moon your Dad called him Moon Knight. Now the guy with the Goatee was Stephen Strange, he works at the Vale Hospital as a Surgeon and he fought with dusts and glyphs. Due to his profession, your Dad called him Doctor Strange."

Jaune was shaking his head at hearing these nicknames before looking at the teenager. "What about him?"

"That was Marc's apprentice." Mr. Rand said. "Matt Murdock-."

"Isn't he a Lawyer?" Jaune asked remembering that name.

"One of the best." Mr. Rand confirmed. "He was blinded due to an accident but his semblance actually enhanced his other senses, he was always a bit of a daredevil though."

"Huh." Jaune said before looking back at Mr. Rand. "So the reason you wanted to train me was because you knew my Dad?"

Mr. Rand shook his head. "No, I wanted to train you because you had potential." He said looking at Jaune before frowning. "And I think we should cut it off here."

Jaune blinked before seeing the time.

It was almost midnight.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Sensei." As Jaune left, Mr. Rand turned to the shadows where the window was open.

"You want some tea?" He asked turning away.

After a few seconds a small chuckle emanated from the shadows. "And here I thought that your perception went with old age." A man in his late twenties came in dressed in a red bodysuit with two D's on his chest carrying a billy club, but he wore a face mask that had horns coming from the top.

"Why do you wear that, Matt?" Mr. Rand asked and the man sighed before pulling the mask off to show Matt Murdock, but without the sunglasses you could see his cloudy eyes.

"We both know why." Matt said cryptically before narrowing his eyes. "So that was Jaune?"

"It was." Mr. Rand said holding out a cup and after a second, Matt took it. "He's just like his father you know."

Matt frowned at that one. "Does he know what happened to his Dad?"

"No he doesn't." Mr. Rand said with a shake of his head. "It's in the past-."

"And Fisk is still on the loose." Matt snapped back. "How do you think he would feel if he knew that the man who ordered Isaac's murder is still walking a free man?"

"Isaac wouldn't want his son to know, that is not why I offered to train him." Mr. Rand said with narrowed eyes before he sighed. "Marc said that you rarely visit him these days."

"I've been busy." Matt said avoiding Mr. Rand's eyes.

"Yes busy fighting thugs." Mr. Rand said with a raised brow. "What did you do today?"

"There were a group of drunks attacking a Faunus kid." Matt said with anger in his voice. "They're most likely in the hospital now."

Mr. Rand sighed.

Matt had an extremely strong sense of right and wrong, it was one of the reasons that Marc began to teach him how to fight.

But instead of going to Beacon like they expected, the man dressed like the devil and went through Vale breaking faces in.

Sure he has reasons but he's also wanted by the police for this.

But Marc didn't stop him because he saw the relieved faces of some of the people Matt saved both as a Lawyer and as a Vigilante.

"I take it that Stephen didn't have to fix any wounds?" Mr. Rand asked as Matt shook his head. "Good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Across Vale, a lone African American man with short black hair was reading a file in a decrepit room.

"Hm." He said as he saw it. "A spider?"

Someone hired him to steal a spider?

If the pay wasn't so good, the man would've shot the person who hired him.

Then again it was from Oscorp.

"Wonder what Osborn did to the spider to want someone to steal it." The man said as he placed it down next to a purple mask that had two white eyes that were surrounded by a black color before placing a brown shoulder bag on the ground.

Cracking his neck, the man went to sleep because tomorrow the Prowler will strike.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_BEEP-BEEP-BE-._

Jaune slammed his hands on the clock before leaping out of bed as he changed and grabbed his brown shoulder bag.

He was excited.

Why? It was a school field trip.

Now normally he would've groaned at going to a science company but the fact that it gets them out of class was a reason to like it.

Jaune was about to run down the stairs when he heard his Mom's voice.

"I just don't know what to do." Pausing, Jaune listened in. "We're running down to the last of our Lien."

Jaune didn't hear a reply so he assumed that she was talking on a scroll.

"No Jaune doesn't know, I don't want to burden him." Mrs. Arc sighed. "I'm thinking of selling some of my old jewelry."

Now Jaune felt torn.

He needs to find a way to end the Arc money problems.

Not wanting to be caught Jaune moved back before coming down the stairs loudly, skipping two steps at a time.

"Morning Pretty Lady." Jaune greeted as he grabbed a Breakfast bar as Mrs. Arc quickly said good bye on the phone.

"Good Morning, Jaune." Mrs. Arc gave him a hug. "You excited?"

"Big time." Jaune said eating the bar. "You have any plans while I'm gone?"

"Oh just a little walk." Mrs. Arc said and Jaune knew it was a lie because of what he heard.

But there was no way to change her mind before he gave her another hug. "Well I'm off to school, love you."

As he left, Jaune sighed.

Why can't things be easy?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Man why do you get to go?" Ruby complained as she met up with Yang before the field trip.

"Since when were you interested in science?" Yang asked skeptically.

"... There's a weapons shop across from Oscorp." Ruby admitted as Yang sighed.

"Now it makes sense." Yang said sounding amused. "Hey after school, I'll take you there myself."

Ruby's eyes lit up at that before they heard a yelp.

Turning they saw Jaune on the floor with his books going everywhere. "Oops, sorry Jauney-Boy!" Cardin leered as he laughed bringing his leg back from kicking Jaune.

Jaune gripped his fist and turned to glare at Cardin.

"Ooh look out." Russel Thrush, a slim teen with a light green mohawk wearing a sleeveless hoodie said laughing, as his hands were over his stomach. "Looks like Arc is about to punch you."

"Oh you have a backbone Jauney-Boy?" Cardin taunted.

"Hey!" Yang walked forward. "Leave him alone."

"Oh shit, it's Xiao Long." Russel said backing up.

"This isn't any of your business Blondie!" Cardin said although he backed up a bit as well, knowing full well of her reputation.

"How about I make it my business?" Yang asked her eyes flashing red.

Shaking their heads, both of them left as Cardin scoffed. "Whatever."

When they were gone, Jaune sighed before he saw a hand in front of him.

"You alright?" Ruby asked as Yang walked back towards them.

"I'm fine." Jaune lied knowing that when they were gone, Cardin would do something worse.

"Man that guy is an asshole." Yang said with gritted teeth. "I've been wanting an excuse to wail on him."

"How long has that been going on?" Ruby asked as Jaune chuckled nervously.

"Oh not long." Jaune said but he could tell the girls weren't convinced.

For the last few days besides training with Mr. Rand, he actually talked to Ruby and Yang quite a bit and he thinks he could call them friends.

Jaune never really had any luck with friends, so the fact that he's friends with two girls was a shock to him.

"So you excited about the trip?" Jaune asked Yang as Ruby pouted at not being able to see the weapons shop yet.

"Not really." Yang admitted. "I'd rather be sparring with someone then looking at test tubes."

"Hey it's a get out of class free ticket." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Lucky." Ruby groaned at hearing that.

Don't get her wrong, she knew that class was important, but she just wants to go to Beacon already.

"Well the bus looks to be leaving." Yang said before giving Ruby a one-armed hug. "See you little Sis."

"Yang!" Ruby said struggling in the hug.

Chuckling to himself, Jaune headed towards the bus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was only five minutes in Oscorp and Jaune found himself bored.

Now everything looks cool with the demonstrations of different machines, but the explanations behind them nearly put him to sleep.

Yang was with another group as they all split up into two groups to look at Oscorp and thankfully, Cardin and his friend Russel were somewhere else.

His groups chaperon was Mr. McCoy while the other group was Mr. Rand.

"You seem bored." A calm voice said and Jaune turned to see male sixteen year old with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail with a magneta streak in his hair that was the same shade of his eyes and he wore a dark greened, long sleeve tailcoat with black and gold trimmings.

"Not really a science person." Jaune answered him, knowing who this was.

Lie Ren was a pretty quiet person at Signal and he was famous for being the only person to actually not be put off by a student that went by the name Nora Valkyrie who was said to be like a hamster on coffee.

"So you like science?" Jaune asked in an attempt to strike a conversation with the quiet boy.

"To a certain extent." Ren said looking at the machines. "I like what it can achieve, not what some people use at the means."

Jaune gave a nod knowing what he was saying.

There were some sickos who would do anything to get results in the name of science.

That was when Jaune realized he didn't introduce himself.

"Well I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said in embarrassment.

"I know." Ren said confusing Jaune. "My Uncle is training you."

Jaune blinked in surprise. "Mr. Rand is your Uncle?"

"You seem surprised." Ren said with a hint of a smirk.

"Well yeah." Jaune said scratching the back of his head. "I wasn't expecting that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While that was going on, the same dark skinned man was in the air vents as he had his mask on.

'_Huh Signal Students._' Prowler thought to himself.

He broke in during the day to make it interesting but Signal Students meant that the teachers were most likely Hunters or Huntresses.

Prowler smirked under his mask.

"All the more fun." He said moving through the air vents again.

He could use a challenge.

Eventually he made it to a closed off room where he saw Daniel the Dog Faunus taking notes as he looked over the specimen.

Landing softly behind him, Daniel tensed as he heard a noise but as he turned, Prowled punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Down Boy." Prowler joked before he walked up to the specimen to see it was extremely different looking from other spiders. "Interesting, just what are you up to Mr. Osborn?"

Since it was in a small cage, Prowler picked it up and placed it inside his bag before the door opened to show some more scientists and they froze as they saw him.

"Well hello." Prowler said as they activated the alarm before he knocked them out. "I guess I better make my exit count."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune nearly jumped when he heard the alarm going off. "What's going on?"

Ren gave a shrug before a voice said in the loud speakers. "_There's an intruder in the Fourth Floor Lab, repeat there's an intruder in the Fourth Floor Lab._"

"Intruder?" Jaune asked as their Chaperon Mr. McCoy had them follow him to regroup with everyone else.

As they did, Jaune heard Yang. "Finally some excitement."

"Ms. Xiao Long, calm yourself." Mr. McCoy said not wanting any of the students to get involved. "You are not going to interfere."

Yang crossed her arms muttering about teachers ruining their fun as Jaune raised his hand. "Uh Mr. McCoy I have to use the bathroom."

"Now?" Mr. McCoy asked incredulously.

"Yes sir." Jaune said looking a little embarrassed.

"I don't know about that-." Mr. McCoy said before Ren spoke up.

"I'll stay with him." Ren said and Mr. Rand looked at them before giving a nod.

"Be quick." Mr. Rand said as Jaune ran towards the bathroom with Ren behind him.

As the teachers turned away, they didn't notice Yang following them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There's an intruder in the building and all you think about is the restroom?" Ren asked as they approached the door.

"I can't help it!" Jaune exclaimed to the stoic boy. "I need to go."

Right as they reached the door, they heard footsteps and both turned to see Yang with a wild grin.

"You are a genius." Yang said surprising Jaune.

"I am?"

"Yup, saying you need to use the bathroom to get away." Yang chuckled. "Now what's the plan for finding this guy."

Jaune and Ren looked at each other before Jaune shook his head. "Yang, I was being serious."

The smile dropped off her face. "Wait so there's no secret plan?"

"No." Ren answered with his arms crossed as Yang groaned.

"Great, I got excited for nothing."

Jaune shook his head and walked in there to use the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_Sweet relief._' Jaune thought as he flushed the toilet before the vent was kicked in and Prowler jumped in there.

'_Almost out._' Prowler thought about to move before he heard a gasp and turned to see Jaune. '_Damnit._'

"Sorry kid, but I can't have you tell anyone I was here." Prowler said about to knocked Jaune out, but the boy ducked as some of the training with Mr. Rand kicked in.

"**REN! YANG!**" Jaune shouted as Prowler tried to move but the door opened and Yang grinned.

"Yes!" Yang jumped in with a punch that Prowler blocked.

"Signal Students." Prowler muttered before Ren came in with a kick that Prowler moved out of the way. "Of course."

Prowler was on edge as he was blocking attacks from Yang and Ren easily.

"You kids are good." Prowler admitted before Jaune tried to sneak up on him but Yang managed to get a kick in and Prowler was sent flying into Jaune as their bags fell to the floor.

"Sorry, Jaune." Yang apologized as Jaune groaned.

Gritting his teeth, Prowler dropped a smokebomb before he grabbed one of the bags and took off.

"Aw-Man he got away." Yang said as Jaune picked himself up.

"He was toying with us." Ren said to her as Jaune grabbed his bag.

"So he wasn't taking us seriously?!" Yang asked with a pissed look.

"Can we please talk about this later?" Jaune asked holding his stomach in pain from where Prowler hit him.

Ren gave a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The teachers were annoyed with Yang missing until they saw that she was with them and the field trip was cancelled due to the thief getting away with the employees at Oscorp being a little angry.

Jaune didn't even talk to the others at what happened as he immediately headed home.

He barely did anything while Yang and Ren did some damage.

Sure this guy was toying with them but at least they did something.

"Am I even cut out to be a Hunter?" Jaune muttered to himself as he entered his home to find a note.

His Mom was volunteering at the local Hospital for a family friend.

"Must be this Stephen Strange guy." Jaune muttered as he entered his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Prowler made it to his hideout with a smug look.

He did it with little difficulty and he had some fun messing with Hunters and Huntresses In-Training.

Those two could give him a run for his money in a few years, but that blonde boy?

He was a joke.

Opening the bag, Prowler felt his eyes widen under his mask before he held it upside down as books fell out.

"Shit! I grabbed the wrong bag!" Prowler complained as he looked at the name in the book.

'_Jaune Arc._'

"I need to find this kid."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Making it to his room, Jaune threw his bag across the room as he usually did but he stopped when he heard something break in there.

Turning to his bag curiously, Jaune approached it.

He only had books in there, nothing breakable.

Undoing the zipper, Jaune cried out as something jumped out and bit his hand.

Shaking his hand, the spider flew into the wall before landing upside down as if it was dead while Jaune was now holding his bleeding hand as it felt like it was on fire.

"Gyah!" Jaune said as he tried to stand up only to fall over as he black out in agony.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, Jaune met Ren a year early, he, Ren and Yang took on the Prowler in a short fight and now he was bitten by the experimental spider.**

** Hope you like my addition of Moon Knight, Doctor Strange and Daredevil as well. I may be adding more marvel characters but I won't be adding Thor due to his origins and I'm not sure about Hulk unless I can come up with a believable way for him to exist in Remnant.**

** Now as for why my version of Prowler robbed Oscorp in broad Daylight?**

** Well he was bored and he wanted a challenge and you'd have to be a good thief to rob someplace during a day and succeed... Or in this case not to.**

** Plus I needed a reason for his and Jaune's bag to get mixed up.**

** Now for the reviews.**

** Bear of Cali: Maybe, maybe not and good call on Mr. Osborn being invested in the White Fang.**

** Hunter 113: Yeah, sorry about that I'm still learning and in the next chapter will show his transformation as well as his version of powers.**

** Marinerecon: Not sure if I'll have this as an Arkos pairing or not and trust me there are a lot of them.**

** Swimfeared: Huh I had a plan for Venom being someone but the symbiote could be a Grimm, nice idea.**

** Gamer AlchemistZ: Like I said not sure about the pairing but I'm happy you're enjoying this!**

** Alright see you later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Changes

_**Chapter 03: Changes**_

Norman was not happy as he saw the security footage of the prowler stealing the specimen. "I want him found." He said to a man that was in the room with him. "I want him brought here to me alive so I can find out who hired him."

"That's a tall order, boss." The shadowed figure said before Norman glared at him.

"I don't care if it is Kravinoff." Norman said. "I called you because you are the best chance at finding him."

The man stepped out of the shadows to show a muscular man with black hair wearing dark pants and a lion furred coat as he was armed to the teeth with bladed weapons.

"You came to the right man." Kraven Kravinoff said with a smirk. "I hope he puts up a fight though, otherwise this hunt will be boring."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune groaned as his eyes opened painfully and his body was aching.

"D-Did I fall asleep on the floor?" Jaune muttered as he saw his bed out of the corner of his eye, but as he got up he saw the dead spider in the corner of the room and he remembered the other night.

Panicking, Jaune looked at his hand to see no mark from the bite. "Wha?"

Looking confused, Jaune stood up unsteadily and decided to change his clothes but as he pulled his hoodie up he stopped and stared at the mirror.

He was used to seeing the scrawny boy that he was but now he had muscles.

And a Runners Physique to boot.

Flexing, Jaune felt his mouth drop open.

He now had a eight pack ab.

How the hell did that happen?!

Shaking his head, Jaune decided that he would worry about that later as he pulled a different hoodie on so he could go to school.

He grimaced because his hoodie now felt tight telling him he needed to get the next size.

Man he just bought these clothes.

Giving a sigh, Jaune just left his house not knowing that a figure was watching him from a nearby rooftop.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune was gripping his head as he made it to school.

All along the way, he's been getting some sort of buzzing going through his head.

He didn't know how, but he had the feeling he was being watched.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Jaune turned to see Yang looking at him in surprise and he blinked.

He was taller than her now by a few inches.

"Growth spurt." Jaune lied not sure what was going on.

"In a day?" Yang asked a bit skeptically.

"Caught me off guard too when I woke up." Now that was true.

"So where did you go after the trip, lady killer?" Yang asked curiously. "You left a little suddenly."

"Oh just home." Jaune answered. "Had a few things to take care of."

'_Like getting bit._' Jaune thought looking at his hand as Yang didn't see that. '_Does that have to do with my sudden growth spurt?_'

Something like that just doesn't make any sense.

Then again it was a spider he hasn't seen before.

"Hey where's Ruby?" Jaune decided to ask considering how usually she and Yang were together at this time.

"She rushed to class because she had a spar today." Yang said with a smirk. "Ruby is pretty excited to use her weapon."

Remembering how Ruby called herself a 'Dork' with weapons, Jaune found that believable.

But as they walked, Jaune couldn't help but hear whispers behind them.

Now that wasn't anything new, what was new was what they were whispering about.

"Is that Arc?"

"No way, he's way to tall."

"He doesn't look skinny anymore."

"What happened to him?"

"He's cute."

That last one caused him to go red which Yang noticed as she heard the whispers as well. "What do you know, you really are a lady killer." Yang teased causing his face to go redder.

"Please don't." Jaune said.

Normally hearing that last line would've made him smile and he would try to get to know whoever said it.

But he needs to find out what in the name of dust was going on and how it was possible.

"Why? It's so much fun." Yang said before smirking. "Plus I can see what they're talking about. Yum."

That caused a short-circuit in Jaune's brain because he was not expecting that one.

Yang laughed at his shocked face before she walked to class.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune sighed as he sat down for lunch only to see someone else sitting down across from him. "Something wrong?"

Looking up, Jaune chuckled at seeing Ren. "Define wrong." He said although he was confused on why Ren had a plate of pancakes along with lunch.

Ren gave a nod.

He heard the rumors that were circulating around Jaune and some people said that he took some type of steroid like dust.

Truthfully, Ren didn't believe that one because it didn't seem like something Jaune would do.

"So you're taller." Ren decided to say but Jaune sighed again.

"I've been hearing that all day." Jaune said looking at Ren. "Is it really so hard to believe I had a growth spurt?"

Ren gave a shrug before someone sat down next to him and Jaune looked to see an orange haired girl with turqoise eyes wearing a collared black vest over a sleeveless white top, pink finger-less gloves and pink skirt.

"Hey Ren!" Nora Valkyrie said in a cheerful tone before seeing Jaune. "Hi, are you a friend of Ren?"

Jaune blinked.

He hadn't really met Ren until the other day but he gave a nod considering Ren helped him out against that Oscorp Thief along with Yang.

"I'm Nora." Nora introduced herself. "Ren and I have been together forever... Well not together-together, not to say he isn't handsome, he is but it would just be weird."

Ren sighed at hearing that for what had to be the hundredth time while Jaune tried not to look amused.

"I see." Jaune said and Ren glared at the smirk on his face. "Well I'm Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you!" Nora said with the grin still on her face. "A friend of Ren's is a friend of mine-."

Ren just slid the extra plate he had and Nora gasped.

"Pancakes!" Nora said as she began to eat them.

Jaune blinked and looked at Ren who smirked.

"You learn a bit growing up with her." He said causing Jaune to nod.

But as he looked down to eat, he couldn't help but to smile.

In this last week, he's gained four friends, at least he hopes that they're friends, he was training with a family friend and he got muscles and a growth spurt.

Maybe things were finally beginning to look up.

... Now if he could just find a solution to the Arc Lien Problem then he would be set.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cardin glared at the new attention that Jaune was getting.

"I'm telling you Card, it's steroids." Russel said as they were eating.

"You and I both know that steroids don't work like that." Cardin said before looking at Russel. "How about we try another ten pointer?"

Russel smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune sighed as he walked through the hall to his next class.

He just now thought of some bad news.

He lost the textbooks for the school.

That meant he had to pay for them.

With money he didn't have.

'Right when I thought my luck was turning.' Jaune thought looking up to see Ruby and Yang talking and with a smile he began to head towards them.

Both of them turned and saw him but their eyes widen as they saw something else.

Wondering what that was about, Jaune stopped as he felt another tingling sensation in his head and he reacted to it as he shot his hand back, catching Cardin's foot and tossing him, making the guy do a back flip before he did a face plant to the ground causing everyone in the hallway to look on in pure shock.

"H-Holy Dust!" Russel said in shock at Cardin being put down like that.

By Jaune no less.

Jaune blinked and looked at his hand, wondering what just happened.

"Whoa, where did you learn to do that?" Ruby asked as she and Yang walked up to Jaune.

"I-I don't know." Jaune said still looking at his hand and that was when he heard more whispers.

"Did you see that?"

"Unbelievable!"

"The steroid rumor must be true."

"Maybe Arc was just holding back all the time."

Cardin groaned on the ground, causing both Ruby and Yang to pull on Jaune's arms to get him away from the area.

Once they were two hallways away, Yang looked at Jaune. "Seriously though how did you do that?"

"... I've been taking extra lessons in training lately." Jaune said adding some truth in with this. "And when I saw your eyes widen at seeing something behind me I just reacted."

There was no way he was saying that a buzzing in his head told him what was going on or the fact that it felt instinctual.

"Extra lessons?" Ruby asked looking interested.

"Yeah." Jaune was almost grateful that the bell rang.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Mr. Rand's class, Jaune was sitting down as other people were sparring before he felt the tingling sensation in his head again and he looked up to see Cardin.

"I owe you a beating, Arc." Cardin growled out.

"You want to end up on the floor again?" Jaune asked flippantly, not even thinking as he said it.

Cardin's eyes narrowed further. "You think because of a lucky shot you're all that?"

Jaune knew he should shut up, but he couldn't help himself. "Who needs a lucky shot?" He asked with his arms crossed. "Especially with you."

"That's it-." Cardin raised a fist as Jaune stood up.

"You do that and I'll knock out all your teeth!" Jaune said a little louder than he intended as Cardin looked surprised by the threat.

Normally he wouldn't be like this.

But after everything that happened at Oscorp along with waking up to these new changes, Jaune had little patience and Cardin was not helping in this matter.

"Break it up." Both of them turned to see Mr. Rand although the teacher eyed Jaune in worry, hearing the rumors for himself as well as seeing the anger in his eyes. "If you want to fight do it in the ring."

"Fine by me if Jauney Boy doesn't mind." Cardin said with a glare that Jaune matched.

"I'll make it quick." Jaune said flippantly.

Now Mr. Rand was worried about Jaune.

In the ring a lot of people were looking bored thinking Cardin was going to win as he hefted his mace.

"Bye-bye Jauney Boy!" Cardin said as he ran at Jaune.

Jaune just stood there as the buzzing in his head was going off before he moved at the last second, dodging the mace and he used the shield to smack Cardin back.

Caught off guard, Cardin slid back a few feet surprised by the strength of the blow.

'_Lucky shot._' Cardin told himself but he wasn't so sure.

Shocked mutterings whispered around them as Cardin came at Jaune again and this time Jaune surprised them further by crouching before he literally jumped over Carding doing a flip as he used his shield to slam Cardin to the ground out of the ring.

It was quiet as people stared.

Cardin just lost an official match against Jaune.

The same boy who could barely beat a freshmen at Signal and here he was as if he was born to fight.

And he wasn't even panting.

Instead Jaune looked thrilled.

'_I love that spider._' Jaune thought sheathing his weapon and turned to leave.

Getting up angrily, Cardin grabbed his mace and ran at Jaune while his back was turned despite Mr. Rand's warning.

Sensing the attack, Jaune acted on instinct and grabbed the handle of the mace, halting the attack while his other fist slammed into Cardin's arm.

A sickening crack filled the air as Cardin dropped the mace howling in agony.

That was when Jaune took a horrified step back as he realized he just broke Cardin's arm.

"I-I didn't mean to." Jaune whispered but no one heard him as more whispers were circulating around him, none of them positive.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Rand said hurriedly. "Mr. Thrush take Mr. Winchester to the Nurse's office. Mr. Arc, my office now."

Jaune gave a nod as he walked back to Mr. Rand's office.

None of them noticed the Prowler watching the whole thing in interest. '_I wonder._' He thought before disappering.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune didn't have to wait long until Mr. Rand walked in. "What happened?" Mr. Rand asked with his arms crossed.

"I-It was an accident-." Jaune began before Mr. Rand cut him off.

"I know that." Mr. Rand didn't look angry, just worried. "But what happened? Last night you could barely do any of that and now you pulled that off?"

Looking at Mr. Rand, Jaune sighed. "Remember the incident at Oscorp?" Jaune asked and as Mr. Rand gave a nod, he continued. "The intruder popped out of the air vents in the bathroom."

Mr. Rand looked surprised. "Why didn't you, Mr. Ren and Ms. Xiao Long say anything?"

"You mean besides the fact we got our butts kicked?" Jaune asked sarcastically. "He and I dropped our bags which turned out to be the same brand and he got mine while I got his."

Mr. Rand frowned in thought as Jaune pulled out the spider inside of a cylinder container. "And what's that?" He asked not seeing a spider like that before.

"It was what this thief stole from Oscorp, I think." Jaune said handing it to Mr. Rand to inspect. "It jumped out of the bag and bit my hand and I collapsed from the venom. When I wake up I'm taller, stronger and faster."

"I never heard of this happening before." Mr. Rand said putting the cylinder down.

"I know and it's freaking me out." Jaune went to place his hand on his head but he stopped.

There was a small slit on his wrist.

"The heck?" Jaune asked as he touched it and a second later white thread shot out of it.

_Thwip._

Jaune and Mr. Rand stared at the fact that a spider-web shot out of Jaune's wrist and a second later Jaune made a comment. "Well it's better than coming out of my butt." He said still looking freaked out.

"After school go straight to the hospital." Mr. Rand said with a tone that suggested no argument. "I'll contact Stephen and get you an appointment, he's the best way to find out what happened."

"Go to Mr. Strange, got it." Jaune said with a nod before looking at the web strand. "What do we do about this?"

"I'll handle it." Mr. Rand promised.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune didn't wait for anyone as he ran out of the school after it ended.

He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Not until he knew what was happening and how it was affecting him.

He didn't want another incident as what happened to Cardin to happen again.

It was only when he got through four blocks that he realized that he wasn't panting at all as he came to a stop.

'What is happening?' Jaune thought before looking up to see a spider making a web on a nearby fire escape.

Seeing that made him think as he face the wall.

'_No._' Jaune thought thinking it was impossible as he placed one hand on the wall and it stayed.

Seeing that, Jaune used his other hand to see that it stuck and he kept on moving until he made it to the top.

'_I just climbed up the side of a building._' Jaune had a wild grin, forgetting about what happened. '_That is so cool!_'

Seeing another building nearby, Jaune went to jump to it considering how it was close enough but as he jumped he went sailing through the air a bit uncontrollably and actually jumped over the rooftop to where he was about to fall in the next alley.

Panicking, Jaune managed to grab the side of an air conditioner in the wall only for it to snap off as his head was tingling.

A second later he landed in the dumpster in pain.

'_That... Should've killed me._' Jaune thought in a mixture of pain and confusion.

Unlike the other students at Signal, he hasn't unlocked his aura yet so he should've died from that impact.

'_Did the spider bite unlock my aura?_'

It would be cool if it did.

Pulling himself out of the dumpster, Jaune threw the banana peel on his head away before he continued going to the hospital, done having fun for now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Prowler frowned as he searched Jaune's room after finding the house and he was annoyed.

The spider wasn't there, which meant that Jaune kid had it.

'_I need that spider for my job._' Prowler mentally growled before he left a note where the kid will see it. '_But maybe I can turn this to y advantage._'

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright I hope this is long enough for you to enjoy with Jaune finding out about his new abilities both the ups and downs.**

** I also introduced Nora in this and I hope I had her character right, she is the hardest in my opinion.**

** But anyways next time will be one of Jaune's many challenges and I hope you enjoy everything that is to come.**

** Now for the review.**

** Gamer AlchemistZ: Yup and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** ... Wow only one review for the last chapter?**

** Ah well, hopefully I get more this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fight Club

_**Chapter 04: Fight Club**_

Jaune was quiet as Stephen Strange took a blood sample, although he winced because the Doctor had to use a different type of syringe to get through his skin then the ones he normally had.

The man was a quiet one, although he was pretty friendly with Jaune.

"So what's the verdict Doctor Strange?" Jaune asked as the Doctor stopped and stared at Jaune.

The way he said it made Strange see Isaac for a second before he shook his head.

"Let me examine the blood sample first." Strange said putting it underneath a microscope. "It is good to finally meet you, though."

Jaune frowned. "Yeah about that, how come you never came around before? It would've been great to meet you."

"It's a long story." Strange said before he realized something on seeing the inner working of the blood. "By the Vishanti."

"Uh excuse me?" Jaune asked not hearing that term before.

Doctor Strange didn't seem to hear him as he wrote down a few things before he continued to look at this blood. "Jaune if I'm reading this right, you're no longer human."

"Wait, what?" Jaune looked confused before understanding dawned on him. "So I'm a Faunus now?"

Doctor Strange shook his head. "While Faunus do have animal traits, they only have ten or twelve percent of animal DNA in them you on the other hand have fifty percent in you." Doctor Strange looked at Jaune. "You appear to be a new species as it is."

"What?!" Now Jaune was shocked.

"Spider Faunus can't shoot webs or crawl walls like you do, they have heightened sight and quick movements." Doctor Strange explained further to the teen. "You evolved past that, whatever that spider did to you, it made you half-human, half-spider... A Cross-Species if you will."

"Wait, you said fifty percent of my DNA was spidery?" Jaune asked Strange to make sure he heard correctly and when the man gave a nod, he looked a little panicked. "Then shouldn't I have extra arms or eyes or something besides wall-crawling and web spinning?!"

"Theoretically yes." Strange said stroking his goatee. "However when I look at your blood, I see that your human DNA is not giving away to the spider side and instead found a symbolic relation with it."

That was when Strange looked back at Jaune.

"However, that could change in the future."

Jaune was quiet for a bit before he frowned. "How does this go into my strength?"

"Spiders can carry eight times their own weight." Strange said causing Jaune's eyes to widen. "How much do you weigh?"

Swallowing, Jaune answered. "155 lbs."

"So in your current strength you can lift half a ton." Strange said as Jaune stared. "From that perspective this Cardin is lucky that his arm wasn't torn off or broken beyond repair."

"That's a scary thought." Jaune said and he was quiet before Strange placed a hand on his shoulder.

"However that was your old weight." Strange said causing Jaune's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"The durability your skin showed when I tried to get a blood sample may have added some extra weight."

"So I could be stronger than what we think?" Jaune grinned a little. "This is perfect!"

Strange looked at Jaune in confusion.

"I have an edge to become a Hunter." Jaune said standing up with his grin still on his face putting what happened to Cardin in the back of his mind. "Before I could barely swing my sword a few times, now? I can definately make it."

"Jaune." Strange's tone of voice caused him to pay attention. "There may be an issue with that."

"How so?" Jaune asked.

Enhanced strength along with durability and flexibility, some kind of danger-sense, wall-crawling and the ability to shoot webs?

Sounds like a pretty sweet deal in being a Hunter.

"There's a chance that these abilities may be killing you due to how you got them from a spider's venom." Strange said causing Jaune to wince. "That's not taking into account on if you continue to evolve and become more spider than human to where you act on instinct rather than thought."

Now Jaune was pale.

"B-But that's just a theory right?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Even theories have a tendency to be a reality." Strange said before he sighed. "I want you back here in a month's time to see if there were any more changes that we don't know of as of yet."

"Will do." Jaune said as he turned to leave.

"And Jaune." The teen looked back to see Strange giving a smile. "Despite the severity of what may happen, it was nice to finally meet you."

Jaune placed a smile on his face. "You too, Doc."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As he entered his house, Jaune saw his Mom at the table. "Hi Mo-." He stopped at seeing the look on her face.

It was one that meant he was in trouble.

"I just got off the scroll with Mr. Winchester." Mrs. Arc said and Jaune winced. "He's suing us."

"**WHAT?!**" Jaune shouted with wide eyes. "Why?!"

"You broke his son's arm, Jaune." Mrs. Arc said looking at him. "Why did you do that?"

"I-It was an accident." Jaune said with his eyes down. "He came at me when my back was turned."

Clenching his fist, Jaune looked back at his Mom.

"Is there any way to avoid this lawsuit?"

"Only if we pay the Hospital Bill." Mrs. Arc said and Jaune winced.

Hospital Bills were expensive and they barely had any Lien.

"Jaune, you weren't raised to break bones-." Mrs. Arc said as Jaune looked at her in disbelief.

"What was I supposed to do? Let him kill me with his Mace?!" Jaune asked in anger.

"You should've let your teacher handle it." Mrs. Arc raised her voice.

"He was on the other side of the Gym!" Jaune said his voice rising as well.

"There were other ways to deal with that."

Jaune fumed before he felt the table cracking and he quickly removed his hands not wanting to break it in anger before he turned away and stomped upstairs wanting to get out of the argument.

Mrs. Arc looked at him with worry in her eyes before the sound of someone knocking came.

Approaching the door, Mrs. Arc opened it to show Matt Murdock in his business suit. "Hello Violet."

"Matt." Mrs. Arc sounded pleasantly surprised. "It's been years."

"Danny called me and told me what happened." Matt said with a smile. "He also told me the whole story and I came to offer my services, free of charge."

"Matt you don't have to-."

"Violet, you and Issac were like family to me when Marc took me under his wings." Matt said strongly. "I am not backing away from this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While that was going on, Jaune was in his room resisting the urge to scream.

He doesn't know if he hates this spider or not anymore.

The spider gave him these awesome skills and because of them the Winchesters are suing his family.

He needs to find a way to fix it.

"They said to avoid it they want us to pay for the Hospital Bill." An idea sparked in Jaune's mind. "With my abilities I can get what I need and leave without alerting anyone. Who can stop me after all?"

As soon as he said it, Jaune felt like slapping himself.

"What am I thinking? I'm not a thief." Jaune groaned. "And Mom would ask where the money came from, plus Mr. Rand and Doc Strange knows about my powers so they would no doubt interfere."

Groaning, Jaune went to go to bed when he noticed a flyer on his desk.

"When did this get here?" Jaune muttered as he saw it was the address to the local Fight Club with the prize money being-. '_Four Thousand Lien?!_'

"That's enough to pay for the Hospital Bill." Jaune said his eyes shining.

Going into his closet, Jaune grabbed a black ski cap, cutting some eye holes in it and some armor pads before he snuck out the window.

He only had an hour to get to the Fight Club.

He caused this mess, so he was going to fix it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Getting to the address was the easy part, but signing up? That took some problems, especially with him wearing a mask.

It was only because Jaune said that having a masked man would add a flair of mystery to the whole thing that it was agreed for him to go in.

There were other fighters ahead of him to fight the undefeated champ, some kind of chump called 'Crusher Hogan'.

But he saw them being wheeled out in medical stretchers making him wince.

"Man I feel like I'm about to walk to my own funeral." Jaune muttered as the guy before him was called.

A few seconds later, Jaune heard a bloodcurdling scream and he blinked as the man was brought back with his arm and leg looking like they were in the wrong positions.

'_... I think I just pissed myself._'

"Now for our final fight of the night." Jaune walked down the hall to see the announcer. "Be ready for-."

The man stopped and looked at Jaune his mouth away from the microphone.

"What's your name?"

Jaune winced because there was no way he was using his real name.

"The Human Spider."

The announcer just looked at him. "The Human Spider?" He asked with a weird look. "Are you shitting me? That sucks."

"Hey it's all I have." Jaune complained.

Man, now that he said it, it sounds worse than the nicknames his Dad gave his teammates.

Giving a sigh, the announcer continued. "Put you hands together for the terrifying, the deadly, the Spectacular Spider-Man!"

Jaune blinked at that before he shrugged. "Spider-Man sounds better." He said on hearing the cheers.

As he approached, he got his first good look at Crusher Hogan who was a bald man wearing nothing but pants and he was ripped.

"A puny kid?" Crusher shook his head. "I'll make this quick you little brat."

"Sorry baldy, but I need that money for an emergency." Jaune quipped as he jumped into the ring. "But let me just say one rule, we avoid each other's nuts."

Crusher just gave him a weird look.

"What?" Jaune asked at the weird look. "No man should be hit down there, it's downright painful."

The bell rang and Crusher ran at Jaune.

As his head began to tingle, Jaune jumped over Crusher and kicked him back.

"Strike one, baldy." Jaune taunted.

He briefly wondered why he was taunting his opponent before he saw the pissed face and came to a realization.

The angrier Crusher got the more mistakes he'll make but it was also a double-edged sword considering how the man will try to kill him if he annoys him too much.

Crusher went to punch Jaune but he slid between his legs before kicking them out from underneath the man.

"Come on, you can't hate me that much, how about we become scroll buddies after this?" Jaune asked ducking another punch having the time of his life right now. "Don't like that thought? Alright cool, maybe shopping buddies-?"

"Will you shut it?!" Crusher asked his face red in annoyance and anger.

"I would, but then I wouldn't be distracting you from the punch to your face." Jaune said.

Crusher blinked. "Punch to my face-?" He was cut off by Jaune launching a punch to his face.

Jaune was barely able to hold back as Crusher staggered backwards, surprised by the blow of the little guy as he spat out blood.

The crowd around them began to cheer as Crusher glared at Jaune. "I haven't tasted my blood in a long time." He finally said no longer underestimating Jaune.

Jaune winced. "Oh God, please tell me you're not one of those blood fetish fighters." When that didn't get anything but a glare, Jaune continued.

"Why don't you shut it?!"

Jaune came up with a risky insult. "Your mom loves my mouth, that's why."

That got a reaction as the man came at Jaune who tried to move but the man managed to slam him back.

If he was normal, that would've knocked him out, now it was barely a bruise.

Jumping back to his feet, Jaune did a front flip over the man as he grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the ground.

This time Crusher didn't get up.

It was quiet as people looked at him in shock.

"I'll take the prize money now." Jaune said as Crusher was still out.

The Announcer looked to the crowd. "I give you our new Champion, Spider-Man!"

That did it as people began to cheer his Fighting Name.

"Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune whistled as he walked back home with the Lien in his pocket.

He did it.

He got the money needed to pay the Hospital Bill.

And he did it without breaking any laws... Well he didn't steal anything.

Jaune felt really good about himself.

He could just sing right now.

The first thing he did was get an envelope and a letter and slide it under his door.

His plan was to say it was from the School Faculty saying that they thought that the incident with Cardin was a bit unfair and due to his grades, which were pretty good, they put together the money needed for the Hospital Bill. However they chose to remain anonymous due to school politics.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune was smiling as he was in school again after what happened, his Mom was smiling widely.

His plan worked like a charm.

Crisis averted.

But while walking Jaune was in thought.

Maybe he can go back to the Fight Club and win some more.

That could be a good way for him to get more Lien and he could store it before giving small amounts to his Mom saying he got a part-time job.

But he frowned.

Just where did that flyer come from?

Shaking his head, Jaune saw Yang talking to Ruby and Ren. "Hey what's going on?" Jaune asked with a smile.

"You're in a good mood." Ren said with his arms crossed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jaune asked as all three of them stared at him in disbelief and he winced remembering that just yesterday he broke Cardin's arm. "I mean besides that?"

"Well, get this I was at a Fight Club yesterday." Yang began and Jaune stiffened up while Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you at a Fight Club?"

"I was hoping to fight this Crusher Guy." Yang said with her arms crossed. "But right when I got there, this guy in a mask was fighting him and he literally threw the guy to the ground."

"Really?" Ruby asked in surprise.

Yang gave a nod. "I think the announcer called him Spider-Man or something." She said sighing. "Man I wanted to fight him after seeing him take down Crusher, but the guy left before I could do anything."

"Well how did he do?" Ruby asked curious to hear about someone Yang wanted to fight.

"He only threw one punch causing Crusher to stagger." Yang said with some excitement on her face. "Then he jumped over him and threw him by grabbing his shoulders."

"Sounds like he was strong." Ren noticed.

"Yeah, hey where's Nora?" Jaune asked hoping to change the conversation that's actually about him, not that they knew that.

Ren opened his mouth to answer when they heard an explosion in the Chemistry Class followed by laughter and a voice saying. "I'm Queen of the Castle!"

"... Never mind." Jaune said as Ren took off to limit collateral damage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Matt put the scroll down after getting a call from Violet about how the school sent them money to pay for the hospital and he wasn't needed to be their lawyer.

... It sounded too perfect.

Dialing a different number, Matt waited until he heard Danny's voice. "What is it, Matt?"

"Did the school send money for the Arcs to pay off the Winchesters?" Matt asked in a tone that said he knew they didn't.

"Where did you hear that from?" Danny asked with a raised brow.

"Mrs. Arc received four thousand Lien from an anonymous source." Matt said and Danny frowned.

"You think Jaune has something to do with it?"

"He's the only one I can think of at the moment." Matt told him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It felt like time was going slower and slower as Jaune was about to exit school.

"So, you want to hang out after school?" Ruby decided to ask Jaune and before he could answer another voice cut in.

"Sorry but I have some business to speak to him about." They all turned to see an African American Man wearing a brown coat, pants and a fedora. "It'll only take a moment of your time Mr. Arc."

Jaune blinked, not recognizing the man. "Uh alright?" He looked at Yang and Ruby. "I'll see you two later."

"Alright Lady Killer." Yang said before looking at Ruby. "Come on, I'll see you at home sis."

"See you, Yang."

"Lady Killer, huh?" The Man asked in amusement.

"Don't know why she calls me that." Jaune answered before looking confused. "So who are you?"

"Oh you know me pretty well... Spider-Man."

Jaune's eyes widened at hearing that before the man pulled out a familiar mask. "You!" He said now recognizing the Thief from Oscorp.

"We have some business to discuss." Prowler said with a smirk.

**To Be Continued...**

** I hope you liked how I did my own versions of Jaune getting the money to pay for the Hospital Bill that he caused for Cardin and I introduced Strange as well.**

** But I'm sorry for the lack of interaction between Jaune and the others, especially with the lack of Nora along with them. I really need to work on that one, but it'll be after the incident with the Prowler.**

** Plus I don't know how to introduce Pyrrah yet considering she went to a different school than Beacon.**

** Oh and I'll be taking elements out of both Spectacular Spider-Man and Spider-Man TAS (1994) for this story.**

** Anyways like it shows, Jaune was going down the same path as Peter in getting some easy money, but unlike Peter he becomes a hero in a different way that will be shown later.**

** Now for the reviews.**

** Ssjzohan: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Gamer AlchemistZ: Thanks and I'm happy you enjoy how I'm writing Jaune.**

** Raikiri's Edge: There isn't enough information on Jaune's sisters and it's too much of a hassle to make seven of them... Maybe I can have an older one that will come in much later but no promises. Sorry about that.**

** DarkDevilKnight: I actually plan to have him wear that version of the suit, best one they showed for Spidey. By the way, you wrote some great DP/Batman stories.**

** Alright, see you all later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blackmailed

_**Chapter 05: Blackmailed**_

"H-How did you find me?" Jaune asked cautiously before Prowler gave him a deadpanned look and tossed Jaune his bag.

"Your name was inside the textbooks." Prowler answered as Jaune mentally kicked himself for forgetting about that. "First off I want the spider."

Jaune chuckled nervously as he fidgeted with the collar of his hoodie. "Yeah, about that." He said looking shiftily. "It kind of... Died."

Prowler frowned on hearing that. "So much for that job."

Jaune was nervous before Prowler smirked and threw an arm around Jaune to begin walking down an alley to avoid prying eyes.

"Well then, I have an offer for you, Mr. Arc." Prowler said and Jaune felt like his sixth sense should be going off. "When I got to your house, I notice how low you were on Lien, am I right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jaune asked cautiously.

"It has to do with everything, who did you think left the flyer on your desk?" Prowler asked causing Jaune's eyes to widen. "So you see, you have me to thank for you getting the money to pay that Hospital Bill and that means you owe me."

"What do you want?" Jaune pushed the arm off him glaring at the man.

"I want you to work for me." Prowler said to Jaune. "You would make a great thief with your abilities."

"Not interested." Jaune said turning to walk away.

Prowler frowned, not one to be dissed. "Not even if it was for your Mother?"

Jaune froze.

"I'm sure it would be a shame if something would've happened to her." Prowler said seeing Jaune's shoulders shaking at what he was implying. "I mean, she is an old lady that is usually alone-."

"**YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!**" Jaune shouted as he grabbed the man by the collar and slammed him against the brick wall, holding him into the air. "If you go near her, I will break every bone in your body."

Prowler smirked now that he had Jaune's attention. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said pulling a phone out as he showed a camera on a sniper aiming at her in the store. "If anything happens to me, my friend will take the shot."

Jaune looked at the phone in horror as he turned from it to Prowler.

"Then there are those two girls I saw you with." That caused Jaune to look even more horrified. "I'm sure you wouldn't want their deaths on your conscience."

It was silent as Jaune didn't say anything.

"So what will it be?" Prowler asked before Jaune dropped him. "Good choice."

With that he patted Jaune on the shoulder and walked away before he turned.

"Meet me near the Dust Emporium Downtown tonight at Eight." Prowler told him. "And wear a disguise."

With that, he was gone as Jaune grabbed his head unable to believe what just happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damnit." Jaune cursed as he was now in his room.

What should he do?!

What can he do?!

This man is threatening his Mom as well as the girls and he can't do anything about it.

He got home to see a note that his Mom was with some friends and wouldn't be back until late at night.

But right now he felt like hitting something.

"I bet that Dad never got into these type of situations."

Giving a sigh, Jaune looked at the time to see it was close to Seven-Thirty.

With no choice, he searched through his closet and pulled out the same mask he wore from the Fight Club and some gloves to cover fingerprints before he placed a pillow underneath the covers just in case his Mom comes home before he jumped out the window.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Prowler said waiting for Jaune as he landed on the rooftop.

"Like I had a choice?" Jaune spat out.

"Oh be quiet Spider-Man." Prowler said now that they were disguised. "You do your job and your Mother and friends will live, if you don't then feel free to plan a funeral."

Jaune looked away at hearing that one. "What are we here for?"

"There's some clients who would pay for us to get some dust." Prowler said with a smirk. "We go in, get it, get out, get paid and you go home until I need you again."

"How do we get in?" Jaune asked.

A few seconds later, they were crawling through the air vents and thanks to his new found flexibility, Jaune was able to get through it easily.

"Use your adhesive bond to keep the grate from falling." Prowler ordered as Jaune did what he said and pulled the grate in before Prowler handed him a small device. "Now crawl on the walls and put this in the security system to disable them."

Giving a nod, Jaune crawled on the ceiling before getting on the wall next to the system and plugged the machine in where a few numbers lit up as it gave a single beep.

When that happened, Prowler jumped down there as he looked at the Dust Containers. "Recently mined from the Schnee Quarry." Prowler said with a smirk. "You did good kid."

Jaune just looked away.

He wanted to do nothing more then punch him-.

"You have guts doing this in me territory." A voice said causing them both to turn around to see a man in a devil costume.

But the man frowned and looked straight at Jaune as Prowler spoke up. "Ah Daredevil, it's been a long time since we met."

"Not long enough, Prowler." Daredevil said to him. "Back away from the Dust."

"Spider-Man, take care of him." Prowler said.

Jaune didn't want to but he knew what was at stake as he lunged at Daredevil who ducked at the last second and swung a Escrima Stick at him.

Blocking the hit, Jaune saw Daredevil glaring at him. "Go home, kid." He said to him.

"I-... I can't." Jaune said and Daredevil caught the regret in his tone. "I don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice." Daredevil told him trying to get through to him.

"Not always." Jaune said shooting a thing of webbing at Daredevil's face to blind him but when he went to throw a punch, Daredevil just caught it like he wasn't blinded.

Eyes widening beneath his mask, Jaune was too surprised to stop the blow to his jaw, sending him back a few feet.

Turning to see that, Prowler scoffed as he got what he needed. "Come on Spider-Man, we're getting out of here."

Finally getting the webbing off his mask, Daredevil did a flip as he managed to kick Prowler out the window, setting off the alarm.

"Fuck." Prowler cursed as he began to run.

Jaune was about to follow when Daredevil tackled him into the wall. "Why are you doing this, Jaune?"

Jaune was more surprised that Daredevil knew his name before he remembered something Mr. Rand said.

'_He was blinded due to an accident but his semblance actually enhanced his other senses, he was always a bit of a daredevil though._'

"Matt Murdock?" Jaune asked in shock and Daredevil frowned.

"My question."

"I-..." Jaune looked over to see Prowler on the rooftop waiting for him and even from this distance he could see that he had a look of a warning. "I can't tell you."

With that, Jaune kicked Daredevil back with enough strength to stun him before he ran out and shot a web line pulling himself up.

He didn't know how he knew to do that, but it got him up the building faster as Jaune ran off with Prowler.

Daredevil held his stomach in pain as he heard the sirens and he knew he had to go before they caught him here.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A sixteen year old girl with long black hair with a bow on top that twitched every so often and amber eyes was walking down an alley wearing a black sleeveless vest with coattails and a white sleeveless undershirt.

Her name was Blake Belladonna, a Cat Faunus who was a member of the White Fang.

The White Fang used to be a peaceful organization that promoted Faunus rights until the more active members were tired of waiting turned it into a terrorist organization to get the message across.

The sad thing was it worked faster.

But it was at the cost of acceptance being fear and the hatred was hidden.

She was a member of the original ever since she was a young girl.

And now she was just enjoying a walk after hiding her cat ears with the bow.

As she was walking she paused at hearing someone coming and she reacted quickly by jumping and hiding behind a few trash cans before she saw Prowler landing in the alley as Jaune landed next to him before Prowler grabbed Jaune who tensed a second earlier as if he sensed it.

"What did you tell him?!" Prowler asked angrily.

"Why would I tell him anything when I know what would happen if I did?" Jaune asked glaring hatefully at Prowler.

"I swear kid, if you try to double cross me-."

"Shut it!" Jaune forced himself out of Prowler's grip.

"Watch who you're talking to." Prowler said angrily. "Remember, if you annoy me, or do anything that warrants it, your Mom and those friends of yours are dead."

Blake, who was watching the argument, narrowed her eyes at hearing that threat.

She may be a part of a terrorist organization, but she didn't threaten a person's loved ones like that.

Then Prowler clipped a watch on Jaune's wrist. "What's this?" Jaune asked with a hint of distaste.

"A heartbeat monitor that's also a wire." Prowler said to him. "You are to keep that on at all times, if it ever comes off or if I hear you attempting to tell people about what's going on, I will make your life a living hell."

"It already is one." Jaune said glaring at the man.

"Too bad." Prowler said turning away. "I'll call you for the next job."

As Prowler left, Jaune just stood there before he screamed in anger and punched the wall, his fist going right through the brick.

Blake's eyes widened at seeing that as Jaune muttered. "I wish that spider never bit me." With that he began crawling up the wall to run on the rooftops.

As Jaune left, Blake came out of hiding and she looked at the hole in the brick wall before up to where Jaune left.

"Poor kid." Blake said feeling sorry at his situation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kraven was on a rooftop also observing the whole conversation. "Did you get that?" He asked through the mic he had on him.

"_I did._" Norman Osborn said and he was intrigued.

His experimental spider might be lost, but there was someone who it actually evolved past what the Faunus were at.

And it was a perfect success.

"_Forget about finding Prowler, I want you to find out everything you can on this Spider-Man._" Osborn ordered feeling some anger that this boys name wasn't used.

"Got it." Kraven said before frowning. "And what of the girl?"

"_Leave her._" Osborn said to him. "_She is of no importance._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?" Mr. Rand asked as Daredevil was in his home. "Are you sure?"

"It was Jaune." Daredevil said to him. "Prowler has him helping out with stealing."

"Damnit, why?" Mr. Rand looked angered.

But he was also confused.

Jaune didn't seem like the type to steal.

"I don't think Jaune is doing this of his own free will." Daredevil took his mask off and looked at Mr. Rand. "I think Prowler has something on him."

That caused Mr. Rand's eyes to widen. "Of course, Jaune got the spider which meant Prowler got his bag with his school books."

Matt caught onto what he was saying. "That allowed him to track Jaune down."

"Does keeping the powers a secret mean so much to Jaune though?" Mr. Rand asked thinking that Prowler probably threatened to reveal about his abilities.

Matt frowned thoughtfully before he came to a conclusion looking angered. "No." He said, his tone catching Mr. Rand's attention. "By threatening someone close to him."

"Violet." Mr. Rand realized as he stood up. "You get Marc while I call Stephen, we have a mission to do."

"I thought you retired as a Hunter." Matt said placing his mask back on.

"When it comes to friends, we come out of retirement." Mr. Rand said as he opened his closet to show his old Hunter Uniform.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jaune slid into his room before throwing his mask into the closet and he fell onto his bed.

After everything that happened, Jaune couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face.

'_What do I do?_' He thought to himself before looking at the picture on his desk showing him with Issac Arc as a kid. '_What would you do, Dad?_'

Looking away from the picture, Jaune looked up at the ceiling, watching the fan on it spin.

'_There has to be a way to stop this._'

He can't speak to anyone without Prowler knowing, and he can't take this damned device off or he risks his Moms life along with Ruby and Yang's.

'_I could kill him._' Jaune thought before sighing.

No, even if he could stomach it, Prowler has an ally that is keeping a watch over his Mom.

So if he even tries to, his Mom will die.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He didn't get much sleep the other night as he was walking through the school before someone jumped on his back causing him to stumble.

"Morning Jaune!" Nora greeted being her bubbly self as Ruby, Yang and Ren were behind her the former two trying not to laugh.

"Nora?!" Jaune was trying to keep from falling over. "What are you doing?!"

"I saw you sad so I'm cheering you up." Nora said with a grin. "Put a smile on your face."

'_If only it was that easy._' Jaune thought cynically as he finally regained his footing before Ren walked up.

"Sorry, I tried to talk her out of it." Ren apologized as Nora pouted before jumping off.

"It's cool." Jaune said before Yang pulled him into a one armed hug.

"So Lady Killer, what has you acting mopey?" Yang asked curiously.

"It's nothing." Jaune said knowing he can't say anything. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it doesn't seem like nothing." Ruby put in before Nora frowned.

"Is it Cardin?" Nora asked not liking when people she declared friends get picked on. "Where is he? I'll break his legs."

"What?!" Jaune looked at Nora in horror not wanting to make matters on the Arcs nearly being sued worse. "No, it's not Cardin."

"Oh." Nora shrugged, but she tilted her head to the side. "Then what is it?"

"I said it was nothing." Jaune said in annoyance.

"Jaune we're your friends, we're here for you." Ren said as Jaune managed to get himself out of Yang's grasp.

"I'm telling you guys it's nothing." Jaune said trying to walk away only for Yang to grab the back of his hood.

"Oh no you don't." Yang said now looking serious. "We're not letting go of it that easily."

"Maybe it's a love issue?" Nora suggested with a sneaky grin. "Or something to do with a teacher hating him."

"Somehow I don't think either of them is the case, Nora." Ren said looking at her as Nora gave a shrug.

"So come on Lady Killer, spill-." Yang said before Jaune exploded.

"**I TOLD YOU IT WAS NOTHING!**" Jaune shouted surprising them so much that Yang's grip on his hood slacked, allowing him to pull himself free as everyone in the hallway stared. "**NOW STOP ASKING!**"

With that he stomped off.

"Now we know something is wrong." Ruby said giving Jaune a worried look.

"Wait." Yang narrowed her eyes. "Rubes you don't think it has something to do with that guy who came yesterday to speak with Jaune, do you?"

Ruby blinked. "It could've."

"What guy?" Ren asked curiously.

"Some guy came to school yesterday to speak with Jaune." Yang replied with a frown. "That was the last time we saw him before today."

"Do we break his legs?" Nora asked dangerously.

"We're going to find out who it was aren't we?" Ren asked in his usual monotone voice as he gave a smirk.

"We are." Ruby agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's been awhile." Marc Spector said as he was dressed in his Hunter Uniform as Mr. Rand was tying the bandanna over his eyes.

"That it has." Mr. Rand said to his old teammate. "Sorry you'll have to meet Jaune like this."

"It's fine, Danny." Marc said to him. "I shouldn't have waited this long either, it's just-..."

"Isaac's death has hit all of us hard." Doctor Strange entered the room in his old uniform. "We all dealt with it in our own ways."

"Yeah... Am I the only one who feels stupid dressing up like this again?" Marc asked eliciting a chuckle from Mr. Rand.

"No Moon Knight, you aren't."

Marc rolled his eyes at the old nickname. "Very well, Iron Fist."

Mr. Rand gave a nod as his fist was coated with his aura. "We don't have any time to waste."

**To Be Continued...**

** First off I want to apologize for the wait.**

** I have had trouble typing this chapter as well as dealing with stuff in my life.**

** But anyways, I hope you enjoyed how I did this chapter.**

** Anyways, time to answer the reviews.**

** Gamer AlchemistZ: Sorry for the wait and I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter. Hopefully this chapter was good as well as the character interactions.**

** Ssjzohan: Not sure if I'll have his identity be public or secret yet.**

** Avatar Connor: Like I said, not sure what pairing this will be.**

** Librarrax: I know I already said this in the PM, but I'm pretty sure Jaune isn't smart enough to make web shooters and he needed webs so I pulled a Miguel Ohara with the webs.**

** Guest1: True, but I wouldn't be surprised if there was genetic engineering trying to improve past the Faunus. Stranger things have happened. But I'm happy you find the story interesting.**

** Alright, that's enough out of me. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


End file.
